


Два долбоёба

by RossomahaaR



Series: WTF Mad Max 2019-20 [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adreanaline Sex, Anal Sex, Crack, Dubious Consent, M/M, Partnership, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: — Поебёмся на Дороге Ярости, ы?
Relationships: Nux/Slit (Mad Max)
Series: WTF Mad Max 2019-20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844923
Kudos: 1





	Два долбоёба

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды WTF Mad Max  
> http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5617792
> 
> Авторским произволом Дикобразы и Стервятники разные племена (хотя на самом деле "дикобразы" - машины Стервятников) .
> 
> Упоминается эпизод из комикса «Mad Max: Fury Road. Nux & Immortan Joe».

— Гони! Гони крысёныша! — надрывался Слит, колотя по крыше «Форда». 

Накс поддал нитры и резко сократил расстояние до дребезжащего рыдвана, под капотом которого, однако, скрывался мощный движок. Крыс вильнул вправо, но Накса этот манёвр не обманул. Он уверенно вёл машину вперёд, намереваясь подрезать ржавое корыто. Крыс петлял из стороны в сторону, Накс висел у него на хвосте, как прибитый.

— Давай! — крикнул он, азартно скалясь, не чувствуя в запале, как песок хрустит на зубах.

«Форд» немного тряхнуло от толчка замахнувшегося Слита («Когда-нить точно перевернёмся, — промелькнула у Накса привычная уже в такие моменты мысль. — Эта тачка ему маловата. Чё ж он здоровенный-то такой, а»), просвистела бум-палка, но Крыс внезапно свернул чуть левее, и снаряд глухо взорвался в песке.

— Не уйдёшь, обмудок! — бесновался снаружи Слит. 

Накс, поджав шрамированные губы, до боли вцепился в руль, вдавил педаль газа и бортанул вражеский «Плимут», но удар вышел недостаточно сильным, чтоб перевернуть его. Слит не терял время — снова метнул бум-палку и на этот раз она достигла цели. Посыпалось стекло, салон мгновенно вспыхнул. Накс не успел полюбоваться на корчащегося в огне крысёныша — а вот нехер на цитадельские фуры нападать, — «Форд» вдруг подбросило так, что Слит, глухо ухнув, приложился об крышу, раздался хлопок, показавшийся оглушительнее взрыва «Плимута», и машину юзом потащило по песку.

— Сраные Дикобразы! — Накс саданул кулаком по рулю, но тут же погладил его, извиняясь, и выскочил из тачки. 

Следом спрыгнул с подножки для гарпунщиков Слит и грубо толкнул его:

— Эт чо ща было? Шары вытаращишь в полбашки и всё равно не видишь, куда гонишь, посредственность!   
— Придурок, — Накс обиженно потёр ушибленное плечо. — Это ж ловушка дикобразья, её на скорости не увидишь. Сам позырь! 

Слит нехотя обернулся. Неподалёку горела покорёженная взрывом колымага, источая запахи нагретого металла, бензака и паленины, а в нескольких метрах от них растянулась теперь уже видимая широкая шипованная лента. Такие штуки Дикобразы засыпа́ли песком, и даже если ехать медленно, не всегда удавалось вовремя заметить их. Ещё повезло, что это оказалась просто шиповка, а не пружинный механизм: тот переворачивал машину, а неудачно выпавшего гарпунщика могло и насквозь проткнуть, да чего там, заточенные железяки иногда и кузов пробивали, не говоря уж о том, что серьёзно повреждали днище.

— Надо отъехать, — сплюнул горькую слюну Накс и с тоской посмотрел вдаль. — До Цитадели не доберёмся, но хоть с дикобразьей территории, того.  
— Боишься, чо ли? — осклабился Слит. — У нас бум-палки ещё остались, отобьёмся.   
— Тут я решаю. Отъезжаем. А ты, — Накс прищурился, — пешком пойдёшь, чтоб машину не нагружать.  
— «Я туть ресяю», — передразнил Слит. — Важный какой. Щас ты у меня следом побежишь… Э! Э! Ты куда?!

Накс уже сел в машину и завёл двигатель. «Форд» едва тащился, и Слит, особо не напрягаясь, трусцой бежал рядом и сыпал проклятьями. Прибавить бы газу, чтоб ему пришлось по-настоящему догонять, да жаль «Форд» — бедняга и так пострадал. Надо скорее о нём позаботиться, а не поддаваться на очередные подначки. 

Наконец, Накс остановился. Они всё ещё находились в опасной близости от условной границы с Дикобразами, но не хватало ещё повредить диски. Тут же подъехал Рэкс на байке.

— Подбили? — проорал он, перекрывая рёв движка.   
— Не, на шиповку налетели, — высунулся из окна Накс. — Надо будет её вырыть потом.  
— А. Ждите тягач, он тачку Блэка заберёт и за вами вернётся, — Рэкс уже собирался уехать, но отпыхивающийся Слит ухватил его за ремень:  
— Погодь! Крысы — все?  
— А то! — Рэкс заулыбался, демонстрируя осколки зубов. — Ни один не утёк! — он резко выжал сцепление и, обдав Слита облаком пыли, умчался в сторону Цитадели.

Накс на всякий случай вынул из подсумка гаечный ключ на девятнадцать и только тогда вылез из тачки, но Слит не собирался нападать — он отряхивался и отплёвывался, злобно ворча под нос. Наверняка желал Рэксу помереть фиговой смертью. Накс расслабился, убрал ключ обратно и, встав на колени, заглянул под днище, пошарил там рукой, но вроде ничего не подтекало. «Потерпи, дружище, немного осталось». Он быстро поднялся и глянул на Слита — тот что-то сосредоточенно высматривал под ногами, наверно, заметил след ящерицы. Накс выдохнул: пока Слит не думал его донимать, но снова опускаться на четвереньки не рискнул, просто нагнулся, чтоб лучше рассмотреть колёса. Шины в клочья, с заднего левого резина вообще слезла, но это ничего, могло быть хуже. Других видимых повреждений, кроме помятой выхлопной трубы (четвёртой нижней) и содранной с борта краски, не было. 

Накс едва не вписался лбом в крыло над передним колесом, когда его задницу по-хозяйски облапали. 

— Слит! Шланг ты дикобразий, опять подкрадываешься!

Накс резко выпрямился, аж в ушах зазвенело, и развернулся к ухмыляющемуся напарнику, гневно раздувая ноздри. 

— Ну чо ты, время-то есть, — Слит шагнул вплотную, прижимая его к внутренней стороне распахнутой дверцы.   
— Отвяжись, — прошипел Накс и с силой наступил ботинком на ногу Слита, но тот не дрогнул.  
— Да ладно тебе ломаться. Поебёмся на Дороге Ярости, ы?

Накс оттолкнул его:

— Во имя Несмертного, избавь меня от своих кривых подкатов!  
— Кстать, про Несмертного, — подмигнул Слит затянутым белёсо-красной плёнкой глазом. — Спишь и видишь, как он тебя трахнет? Мне-то ты можешь рассказать, мы ведь _пара_. То ись, напарники. Кобылицей прикинуться ещё не думал?  
— Ты меня не выведешь, ясно?

Ух, съездить бы Слиту по светящейся самодовольством роже, но ведь он только этого и ждёт. Накс давно понял, что у него нет ни единого шанса против Слита (разве что эффект неожиданности, да и то, если повезёт) — моргнуть не успеет, как тот заломает и нагнёт.

— Не, ну правда, это твой шанс, — гнул своё Слит. — Тебя в белые тряпки замотать и ничо, прокатит. Воу-воу, фары так не таращи — каждый раз стрёмно, выпадут ещё.  
— Достал ты меня! Достал! Вот вернёмся, я нового гарпунщика возьму! Морсова, да!  
— Чего-о?! — Слита так перекосило, что на мгновение Наксу показалось: вот-вот разойдётся старый шрам, пересекающий наглую харю, и никакие скобы его не удержат. — Этого… этого… — сжимал кулаки Слит в бессильной ярости.  
— Ну а что, — Накс усмехнулся и расслабленно облокотился об дверцу, хотя внутри будто пружина сжалась, — у него хотя б оба глаза зрячие. 

Слит не разорался. Зыркнул исподлобья и отошёл, отвернулся куда-то в сторону Патронфермы. Накс до боли прикусил язык. Всего-то хотел, чтоб Слит отстал. Когда на него находило, он делался невыносим, а так они ведь команда. Когда выходили на Дорогу Ярости, понимали друг друга с полуслова, и ради этого стоило смириться с тем, что по жизни Слит — та ещё заноза в жопе. Накс виновато шмыгнул носом. От того, что задел Слита, сделалось как-то паршиво, даже успешная ловля Крыс не радовала.

Слит стоял, сунув руки в глубокие карманы, и не моргая смотрел вдаль. Накс тронул его за плечо, но тот не отреагировал. Накс обошёл его кругом. Слит делал вид, будто никого тут нет. 

— Ну ладно тебе, — Накс легонько толкнул его кулаком в покрытый узорчатыми шрамами бок. — Извини, я чё-то перегнул.  
— Вот отсосёшь — извиню, — безэмоционально отозвался Слит, всё так же глядя перед собой.

Накс воздел руки и беззвучно заорал в синее раскалённое небо. 

— Не, ну вот чо ты? — окончательно отмер Слит. — Чо тебе не так?  
— Я не хочу, — Накс отвёл взгляд, насупившись, и взрыл ботинком песок.  
— Ты никогда не хочешь, — сплюнул Слит. — Цену себе набиваешь.

Накс отчаянно замотал головой. 

Вот как объяснить Слиту, чтоб он понял? Органомеханик как-то сказал про него, что он примитивный. Накс не был уверен, правильно ли понимает значение этого слова, так или иначе, Слит примитивный, а он — нет. Он станет избранным. Должен стать! Ведь его не продали за чашку аква-колы, он сам влез на подъёмник и настоящее имя получил ещё до посвящения. Это ли не знак? Он _будет_ избранным, сам Несмертный Джо запомнит его. Считает ли он себя лучше других? Нет, ничуть. Просто… Зачем секс, вся эта дурацкая возня, когда есть скорость? 

Слит, хоть и варбой и готов умереть за Несмертного, этого не понимал. Есть нечто большее, чем перепихоны и куски повкуснее, такое, что делает всё это неважным, неинтересным. Накс чувствовал себя единым целым со своей тачкой. Пока за рулём, не имело значения, что он слабее — он водила-загонщик, он ценен и важен. Даже Ларри и Барри, чёртовы опухоли, в такие моменты переставали перекрывать воздуховод, позволяя свободно дышать. Слиту этого никогда не понять. 

— Просто не хочу.  
— Дрочила, — фыркнул Слит и, приблизившись, облапал Накса обеими руками за задницу.   
— Я тебе щас в глаз ткну, — пообещал Накс, но не шевельнулся. — И вообще, ты меня должен слушаться.  
— Херня! — Слит попытался просунуть руку ему под ремень. — Ты слабак, это ты должен меня слушаться.  
— Я водила! — поняв, что Слит настроен серьёзно, забрыкался Накс. — А ты гарпунщик! Такой порядок! Да отцепись!  
— Люблю, когда ты дёргаешься, — усмехнулся Слит, обдавая его шею горячим дыханием. 

Накс хоть и выше, но сил ему не хватало — достаточно прижать его локти к бокам, и высвободиться он уже не мог. Правда, так не получалось его лапать. К тому же, Накс метко лягался. Попыхтев так пару минут, Слит его всё-таки отпустил — смысл-то, если руки заняты. Не ожидавший Накс сильно дёрнулся в сторону и полетел в песок. Слит загоготал. 

Накс тут же вскочил, но Слит оказался быстрее. Он сбил его с ног и придавил всем весом. Накс сдавленно ругался — дышать было тяжело, ещё и песок жёг спину.

— Ну чо, повеселимся? — Слит клацнул зубами у него перед носом.  
— Повеселимся, — вдруг растянул губы Накс в недоброй усмешке. 

Слит почувствовал, как в бок прямо под ребром, упирается что-то острое. Не задумываясь, рефлекторно он сжал кулак — щёлкнула пружина на перчатке и длинное широкое лезвие выскочило из ножен на запястье, но тут же кожу оцарапало. 

— Не дёргайся, — Накс смотрел непривычно спокойно и холодно. — Болт ржавый. Очень. И острый. Заражение крови, все дела.  
— Когда успел только, — покачал головой Слит. Боли он не боялся, но помереть фиговой смертью от заражения в его планы не входило.  
— Слезай.

Слит убрал лезвие и медленно отсел. Пинка в грудь, повалившего навзничь, он не ожидал. Накс оседлал его и приставил заточенный болт к сонной артерии.

— Хотел перепихнуться? Ладно. Но на моих условиях.  
— Вот сразу бы так, — оскалился Слит и качнул тазом, снова попробовав ухватить Накса за задницу, но тот ткнул его в шею.  
— Всё-всё, — Слит скосил глаза на болт. Проступила кровь или нет?  
— Руки держи при себе. И без глупостей, — Накс встал и отошёл на безопасное расстояние.   
— Кто ты и куда дел моего водилу-полудурка? 

Накс не отреагировал. Спокойный и серьёзный как никогда. Слит привык, что по его подвижной физиономии сразу всё становилось понятно, любые эмоции можно запросто определить, а сейчас Накс словно закрылся, опустил маску, как шестовик. Ишь ты, как умеет, оказывается.

— Иди к машине.

Слит хмыкнул, но послушался. Голос тоже как будто изменился. Ниже, что ли, стал. И так уверенно Накс даже во время погонь не командовал. 

— Ложись на капот. Поперёк. Руки вытяни, чтоб я видел.  
— Блядь, он горячий!  
— Лежать, — прошипел Накс и придавил Слита за загривок. — Теперь скажи, в каком кармане у тебя та дрянь, которую ты спёр у Органика.   
— Чо? — Слит попытался обернуться, но Накс держал неожиданно крепко.   
— Та скользкая штука, — рявкнул Накс, теряя терпение.  
— А, ты про вазелин. Он в подсумке.  
— Стой и не дёргайся, — Накс провёл болтом вдоль позвоночника, прямо по нижней части шрама в виде карданного вала, и запустил руку в его подсумок. 

Изрядно помятый тюбик обнаружился на самом дне. Накс вложил его Слиту в левую ладонь, всё ещё держа за загривок. Свободной рукой принялся расстёгивать на нём штаны, скользя взглядом по спине — чёрт, красивая всё-таки, широкая, сильная.

— Бля, ну у меня же ща ожог будет.  
— Не ной.

Слит поёжился — ощущение опасности приятно будоражило, хотя грудь и живот и вправду жгло нагретым на солнце металлом. Он мог выбить клятую заточку хоть сейчас, но решил повременить. Что будет дальше-то? Накс, наконец-то справившийся с ремнями, стащил с него штаны до середины бедра.

— Подготовь себя. 

Слит ухмыльнулся. Вон оно что, недоразумение лупоглазое, оказывается, любит поиграть. Он выдавил немного вазелина и потянулся к паху, но Накс пинком раздвинул ему ноги:

— Нет. Жопу смажь.  
— Это чо, я не понял, — Слит всё-таки обернулся, неловко вывернув шею, стараясь не соприкоснуться с капотом щекой или подбородком, — ты, чо ли, _меня_ выебать хочешь?

Накс смотрел хмуро и решительно, сжав покрытые ожогом губы в тонкую линию. 

— Ну нет, — Слит попытался оттолкнуться, но тот навалился сверху. — Хер тебе!  
— А чё так? — зло сопел ему в ухо Накс, возясь со своим ремнём. — Ты меня трахнул, теперь я тебя. Всё по-честному. Может, тебе понравится.

Член как назло не вставал. Злость была, но не желание — его глушили некстати всплывшие воспоминания о прошлых разах. Во рту сразу сделалось кисло. 

Ничего такого, варбои иногда трахались друг с другом. Бабы у песчаных отбросов, живущих у подножия Цитадели, сплошь вшивые и заразные, Органомеханик настрого запретил их трогать, а девки поздоровее и почище, забракованные работорговцами или надоевшие Императорам наложницы, перепадали редко — становились Молочными Матерями, к ним простым бойцам ходу нет. Другие водилы и гарпунщики перепихивались под настроение, а Накса это не интересовало. И всё же ощущал лёгкую вину перед Слитом — ему-то это было нужно, он хотел считаться настоящим напарником. Накс уступил. Первый раз запомнился тем, какой Слит оказался горячий и тяжёлый — не вырваться, — и как зажимал ему рот жёсткой мозолистой ладонью, как больно было. Второй вышел не лучше: со скользкой хренью оказалось полегче и не так больно, зато Слит кусался и хватал до синяков — их потом даже из-под слоя талька было видно. Больше Накс пробовать не собирался. Сомнительное какое-то удовольствие выходило, одностороннее. _Так_ не хотел, а _как_ ему хочется — не знал. Уж лучше дрочить, если приспичит. 

От мысли о собственной беспомощности сделалось гадко, как в гной вляпался. Накс со злостью ударил кулаком по капоту и отошёл, застёгиваясь.

— И всё, чо ли? — Слит выпрямился — обожжённая кожа заметно покраснела — и презрительно сплюнул.  
— Я так не могу! — Накс швырнул заточку в песок.

Слит удивлённо посмотрел на него. В голове плохо укладывалось, как можно проебать такой шанс. Хотя, Накс всегда был малость с ебанцой. Теперь он вовсе не казался жёстким, глаза утратили опасный стальной блеск. Он опустил плечи и смотрел как-то с горечью. И обречённо, что ли. Маска треснула и осыпалась. Ненадолго же хватило. 

— Ну чо ты? — Слит подошёл к нему и притянул за загривок к себе, легонько боднул.

Накс молчал и тяжело сглатывал. 

— Тебе так плохо со мной, чо ли, было?  
— Во имя Несмертного, дошло! — всплеснул Накс руками и вывернулся из-под ладони. — Да! Пиздец как! Я говорил!  
— Я думал, ты это так, — Слит отвёл взгляд и шаркнул ботинком.  
— Думал он, — закатил глаза Накс. — Да где этот тягач…  
— Мы ж, это, команда? — непривычно тихо спросил Слит.  
— Команда, — кивнул Накс, с подозрением щурясь.   
— И я всё испортил, ага.  
— Да, ты постарался.  
— Ну… извини, чо ли. Больше не буду тебя трогать, если сам не захочешь.

Накс застыл, разинув рот. Чтоб Слит извинился, да ещё сказал _такое_!.. О, Несмертный, уж не сон ли это?

Вдали послышался гул мотора. Слит опустился на корточки и пошарил в песке. Нашёл болт и протянул Наксу:

— Держи, ещё пригодится.   
— Кто ты и куда дел моего гарпунщика-полудурка, — тепло улыбнулся тот.  
— Не, — засмеялся Слит. — Полудурок тут один — ты, а я — полный придурок.   
— Вот именно! — лыбился Накс, как ни в чём ни бывало. А потом улыбка резко сошла с лица.  
— Да чо опять?!  
— Тихо! — шикнул Накс и склонил голову вслушиваясь. — Это не тягач, чё-то полегче. И вообще не из наших.  
— Стервятники, — понял Слит, мгновенно подобравшись.

Стервятники трусливые твари, объявлялись только после побоища, чтоб растащить цитадельские и вражеские тачки, добивали раненых. На отбившихся варбоев у них тоже хватало смелости нападать.

Пригибаясь, Накс и Слит спрятались за «Фордом». Слит крепко стиснул древко бум-палки. Вскоре показалась машина — пыльный грузовик, собранный из разных, плохо пригнанных друг к другу частей. Из открытого люка выглядывал арбалетчик. 

— Ну давай, ползи, ползи, — шипел Слит. Накс рядом тоже потянулся за бум-палкой, но Слит отвесил ему лёгкую затрещину. Накс сердито насупился, но смолчал.

Стервятники приближались. Слит нервно облизнул тонкие губы и вдруг вскочил на подножку, замахнулся и швырнул бум-палку в грузовик. Накс смотрел на него разинув рот — оказывается, со стороны это полный блеск и хром, до того круто в этот момент выглядел Слит. 

Вот только было не время любоваться. Одновременно с его броском щёлкнул по крыше кабины арбалетный болт — Стервятник совсем немного промахнулся. А вот Слит попал. Грузовик вспыхнул, но водила и арбалетчик успели выскочить и покатились по песку, сбивая пламя. Наксу показалось, что увидел какую-то тень со стороны кузова, но не был уверен — всё произошло слишком быстро. Грузовик взорвался, полетели в стороны горящие обломки. Накс и Слит кинулись на землю, но их не задело, только об капот «Форда» что-то прогрохотало. 

Накс выплюнул набившийся в рот песок и осторожно поднялся. Стервятники тоже не пострадали и уже были на ногах, чумазые от копоти. А перед ними, меньше чем в десяти шагах, стоял оскалившийся Слит — и когда только успел, ведь только что был рядом? — поигрывая выпущенным из перчатки лезвием. Накс, недолго думая, рванул к нему — не щенок же, чтоб в стороне отсиживаться. 

— Чё, опарыши, всё геройствуете? — водила-Стервятник попёр на них, сжимая длинный зазубренный клинок. 

Накс разозлился — этот отброс совсем не боялся, как будто они не варбои, а жалкая песчаная шваль. От ярости потемнело в глазах, и Накс шагнул вперёд, так бы и разорвал Стервятника голыми руками.

— Накс, идиот! — рявкнул Слит, но было поздно.

Накс совсем забыл про арбалетчика, а тот, хоть и безоружный уже, прыгнул, будто зверюга какая, и боднул его в живот.

Воздух мгновенно выбило из лёгких, а от боли перед глазами встала зелёная пелена. Мир несколько раз перевернулся, и Накс обнаружил, когда смог вдохнуть, что лежит на песке, а на него насел воняющий гарью Стервятник и тянет руки к горлу. Накс швырнул ему в лицо горсть песка, ослепив, и повалил его. Нужно дотянуться до ножа на поясе, но Стервятник зарядил кулаком в висок, и в голове тут же зазвенело.

— Червяк, — арбалетчик снова подмял замешкавшегося Накса и плюнул ему в лицо.

Взбешённый Накс попытался заехать лбом ему в челюсть, но Стервятник успел отпрянуть и тут же больно упёрся коленом в грудь, мешая нормально вдохнуть. Накс забарахтался, пытаясь его сбросить, но каннибальский отброс наваливался всё сильнее, будто собирался проломить грудную клетку. Мелькнула леденящая мысль: он бесславно заглохнет здесь, под Стервятником, даже не успев хромировать себе радиатор, не быть ему избранным, может, Несмертный даже не пустит его в Вальхаллу, это ведь фиговая смерть. 

Рядом лязгали клинки, слышались матерные возгласы водилы и хриплый смех Слита. Помощи ждать не приходилось. Накс каким-то чудом высвободил придавленную руку — спасибо Слиту, натренировал, рванул грязную тряпку, которой арбалетчик был замотан по самые налитые кровью глаза, и вцепился ногтями в заросшее клочковатой бородой лицо. Стервятник взвыл и отпрянул. Этого хватило, чтоб Накс успел выхватить нож, едва не запутавшись в куче ремешков, и полоснуть по открывшейся шее. Не ранил, только оцарапал. Стервятник рыкнул как-то уж совсем не по-человечьи, и попытался перехватить его руку, но Накс, собрав все силы, дёрнулся вперёд и вогнал нож по самую рукоятку ему под подбородок и повёл вниз, рассекая горло. Стервятник захрипел, завалился на бок и схватился за шею, нелепо дёргая ногами. Тёмная кровь толчками сочилась у него между грязными пальцами, мгновенно промочила многослойные рукава. Издав невнятное бульканье, он выгнулся весь в последней судороге и, наконец, затих. 

Накс сел, тяжело дыша. Хорошо хоть Ларри и Барри не вздумали донимать его прямо сейчас. Не сразу он понял, что не слышит ничего, кроме собственного сбитого дыхания. Внутри вновь сжалась холодная пружина тревоги. Он медленно обернулся и увидел Слита. Тот стоял, придавив труп водилы-Стервятника ботинком, и ухмыляясь смотрел на Накса.

— Надо же, справился, —издевательски похлопал он.  
— Ты! — Накс вскочил с земли, не обращая внимания на боль. — Почему не помог?!   
— А зачем? Если б этот отброс тебя порешил, твой руль достался бы мне.  
— Мечтай, — скривился Накс. — Ты гарпунщик, им и останешься.

Слит со злостью пнул труп и подошёл к нему. Накс ожидал, что он сейчас врежет, но Слит просто ткнул его в грудь пальцем:

— Цел?  
— Ага. А у тебя царапина, — Накс указал взглядом на запястье его левой руки.  
— Да эт ладно, лучше глянь, чо со спиной.  
— Жить будешь, — выдохнул Накс, когда Слит повернулся. — Просто порез. Края рваные, а так не глубокий даже. Как он тебя достал-то?

Слит лишь пожал плечами и начал рыться в подсумке:

— Обработаешь? Мне-то не с руки.

Накс кивнул. По уму, сначала порез надо промыть, да и руки бы обтереть, но Слит уже совал ему маленькую плоскую жестянку с обеззараживающей вонючей мазью, которую готовил Органомеханик. 

— Ух, едучая, — передёрнулся Слит, когда Накс нанёс её. — Где там наши-то, забыли, чо ли?  
— Уцелевшие драндулеты Крыс подбирают, наверн, — пожал плечами Накс. — Чё добру пропадать.

Слит забрал у него мазь и снова пнул вражеского водилу, песок под которым намок красным, и пробубнил:

— Они, может, до вечера провозятся. Если к сумеркам не появятся, пойдём пешком.  
— Да щас! — взвился Накс. — Я свою тачку не оставлю! И вообще, — продолжил он уже спокойно, — до сумерек ещё много времени, не нагнетай. 

Слит, завозившийся с застёжками, проглядел, а Накс, стоя спиной, не мог видеть, как из-за догорающего грузовика выскочил ещё один Стервятник, худой и низкорослый. Сжимая в кулаке кривой нож, он кинулся к ним. Всё заняло считанные секунды — Слит заметил его слишком поздно, Стервятник выскочил слева, со стороны больного глаза, и попал в слепую зону. Молча, без воплей он налетел на Накса, сбил с ног и замахнулся ножом. Слит, не задумываясь, прыгнул на него, чудом не напоровшись, и впечатал Стервятника в песок, выбив нож. За спиной ругался Накс.

— Ща я тебе покажу, как на моего водилу кидаться! — Слит щёлкнул пружиной и лезвие выскочило прямо перед глазами тяжело дышащего Стервятника.   
— Стой! — Накс проворно подполз к ним на четвереньках и содрал с лица напавшего тряпку. — Глянь, да это щенок!  
— Сам ты щенок! — мелкий Стервятник, чумазый и конопатый, скривился и попытался в него плюнуть, но Накс двинул ему в нос, прежде чем понял, что вообще делает. 

Слит, хищно скаля мелкие жёлтые зубы, замахнулся, собираясь перерезать Стервятнику горло, но Накс крепко ухватил его за запястье:

— Нет! Заберём его, тушей будет.  
— Моей, — заявил Слит.  
— Это уж как Органик решит.  
— Ладно, я его держу, тащи верёвки.

Мелкий вдруг разверещался на всю Пустошь. Слит беззлобно двинул ему и зажал рот ладонью:

— И тряпку сюда дай. Надо заткнуть.  
— Да щас, — Накс сбросил принесённый моток верёвки на песок и сварливо упёр руки в бока. — Я ею, между прочим, тачку протираю, а ты предлагаешь её засунуть в грязную пасть!

Слит закатил глаза и молча дёрнул тряпку, привязанную к поясу напарника. У Накса от нежданного рывка аж зубы клацнули, но больше возражать он не стал. Вдвоём они крепко связали пускающего кровавые сопли Стервятника, предварительно заткнув ему рот, и закинули в «Форд» на пол.

— Ну-ка, чо у тебя там, кажи, — Слит грубовато схватил Накса за руку. 

Когда щенок каннибалов повалил его, Накс в последний момент успел выкинуть руки вперёд, и теперь от ладоней до локтей тянулись ссадины, облепленные песком.

— Да фигня.   
— Фигня, — согласился Слит, — Но Органик чо талдычит, а?   
— Что надо обрабатывать любую царапину, потому что у нас всех иммуне… иммуни… слабый, короче, — привычно повторил Накс, навалившись на капот, обзавёдшийся небольшой вмятиной от вылетевшего при взрыве руля Стервятников. Невольно поёжился, вспомнив вдохновенные рассказы Органомеханика о незаживающих гноящихся язвах, червях, заводящихся в незначительных ранках, слезающей коже и прочих малоприятных подробностях. Медленная фиговая смерть — если начнёшь гнить, уже не сможешь выйти на Дорогу Ярости.

Слит достал из кармана относительно чистую тряпицу, немного смочил её аква-колой из фляжки, и бесцеремонно вывернув руку Накса тыльной стороной, стёр с ссадины песок.

— Вообще-то, я сам это мог сделать.  
— Ну так делай, чо залипаешь-то, — Слит беззлобно пихнул тряпку ему в руки и отошёл.

Обработав мазью повреждённую кожу, Накс встал рядом с ним и скрестил пальцы на уровне груди, сложив v8:

— Спасибо. Ты вроде как меня спас.  
— Не «вроде как», а точно, — Слит развернулся к нему всем корпусом и, прихватив за плечо, вдруг потёрся носом об нос.

Накс улыбнулся и неловко клюнул его в губы.

— Эт чо ща было? — ухмыльнулся Слит. 

Накс подумал, что у кого-нибудь непривычного физиономия Слита, раскроенная поперёк, вызвала бы страх, особенно когда тот лыбился — ни дать ни взять Король Ящериц, того и гляди башку откусит, — но он считал эти шрамы очень хромовыми, особенно скобки на правой стороне. До зуда в пальцах захотелось коснуться их.

— Ничё, благодарность, — улыбнулся Накс в ответ. 

Они стояли так близко, что чувствовали дыхание друг друга на коже. Слит провёл твёрдыми мозолистыми подушечками пальцев по груди Накса, очерчивая линии шрамов, складывающихся в схему восьмицилиндрового двигателя. Накс не отдёрнулся, смотрел на него, чуть приоткрыв губы — его собственный движок под рёбрами бился часто-часто, но уже не из-за адреналина. 

Слит длинно выдохнул и притиснул его к себе, крепко сжал ладонями пояс и лизнул толстый шрам на скуле. Накс смешливо фыркнул и закинул руки ему на плечи. Слит, не теряя времени, залез ему под ремень, сжал гладкую твёрдую задницу. Сейчас эти грубоватые, собственнические прикосновения почему-то не казались Наксу неприятными. В паху и внизу живота разливалось тягучее тепло. Он теснее прижался к Слиту, потёрся об него. У Слита уже стоял, даже сквозь плотные штаны чувствовалось. 

Слит немного отстранил Накса, стащил зубами обрезанную перчатку с левой руки и, расстегнув ему ремень и ширинку, обхватил полувставший член и резко задвигал кулаком. Накс зашипел сквозь зубы — не от боли, но слишком уж ошеломляющим оказалось это прикосновение — и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Ну чо, отсосёшь?  
— Иди ты, — выдохнул Накс и всё-таки провёл по скобам пальцами. 

Слит рассмеялся и несильно куснул его за шею, сплюнул тальк. Накс дёрнулся, но тут же расслабился. Слит вынул руку у него из ширинки и теперь тискал и гладил, сжимал, но не делал больно. Хаотичные прикосновения заводили: с загривка на живот, от плеч к спине, крестец, опять задница... Накс так же торопливо гладил его, с удовольствием ощущая, как под кожей перекатываются твёрдые мышцы, и вдруг закинул ногу ему на бедро — сам не понял зачем, так захотелось. Слит снова довольно рассмеялся и подхватил его под колено, помогая удержать равновесие. 

— Пошли.  
— Куда? — поплывший Накс совсем не въезжал.

Слит мотнул в сторону «Форда» и подхватил Накса. Тот покачнулся, но успел крепко сжать торс Слита коленями и уцепиться за широкие плечи. Сосредоточенно пыхтя, тот дотащил его до машины и сгрузил перед подножкой:

— Давай, на колени.  
— Ща, — Накс сел и торопливо начал расстёгивать его ремни. Пальцы не слушались. Наконец, он высвободил толстый, перевитый венами член, сплюнул в ладонь и, крепко обхватив его, повёл кулаком вниз, обнажая налитую кровью головку.  
— Схитрить решил? — прищурился Слит и, вздёрнув его на ноги, развернул спиной к себе, раздвинул коленом бёдра.

Накс ухватился за приваренные для гарпунщика поручни и постарался расслабиться, через плечо поглядывая на Слита. Пока тот возился с тюбиком, расстёгнутые штаны на Наксе медленно, но верно сползали вниз под тяжестью инструментов, рассованных по карманам, но прежде, чем они со звоном упали на песок, Слит сдёрнул их до колен, мазнул пальцами в вазелине между ягодиц и приставил скользкий и немого липкий член, второй рукой крепко ухватившись за бедро прямо под остро выступающей костью. 

Накс глубоко вдохнул и стиснул зубы. Боли как таковой он не боялся, умел её переносить, но та, когда Слит его трахал в прошлые разы, была какой-то… обидной. Надо не зажиматься, отвлечься. Пока Слит, шумно дыша, толкался в него, Накс пытался думать, какие подвиги совершит ради Несмертного — обычно это помогало расслабиться. Несмертный… От мысли о нём по всему телу прокатился жар. Накс вдруг представил, что это _он_ сейчас с ним. Ноги сделались ватными, щёки горели, но Накс прогнал эту мысль — думать о Несмертном так оказалось неожиданно стыдно, хоть и будоражаще. Задницу жгло, мышцы распирало, но в этот раз всё же было не так хреново — Слит не торопился. Накс медленно выдохнул через нос. 

— Я весь в тебе, — на ухо сообщил Слит, прижавшись грудью к его спине.

Накс закусил губу, почувствовав, как дёрнулся собственный член. Пока ощущения не были особо приятными, но всё равно возбуждало. Раньше так не было. Слит медленно двинулся назад, потом снова вперёд, дёрнулся нетерпеливо и задел внутри что-то такое, отчего по позвоночнику будто разряд пробежал, только было не больно, а приятно. Накс вздрогнул и сильней прикусил губу, чтоб не вскрикнуть. Ноги враз перестали держать, и если бы Слит не поддерживал его, точно рухнул бы на колени.

— Ща… прикинь… налетают Дико…образы, а мы со спущенными… штанами, — хохотнул Накс.  
— Я не расслабляюсь, — заверил Слит и снова резко качнул тазом.

Наксу казалось, у него сейчас искры из глаз посыплются. Вскрик на этот раз удержать не удалось. Слишком уж хорошо. Слит стиснул его почти до боли и задвигался жёстче и глубже — блеск и хром. Шлепки тела об тело, хлюпанье, тяжёлое дыхание и поскрипывание раскачиваемого «Форда» казались почти оглушительными. Накс сдвинул левую ладонь Слита себе на член, уже сочащийся смазкой, и двинул бёдрами ему навстречу, насаживаясь глубже. Слит кусал его за загривок, вылизывал клеймо Несмертного. Накс стонал в голос, уже не сдерживаясь — плевать, даже если их услышат Дикобразы. С усилием он отпустил поручень и завёл руку назад, положил ладонь на лоснящийся от пота затылок Слита. Внутри росло незнакомое, захватывающее чувство, от которого яйца поджимались — будто уже достал до солнца, как всегда и хотел, оно в нём — огромное, палящее, готовое излиться напалмом. Накс до крови закусил шершавую губу, кончая Слиту в ладонь и почти удивился, почему не слышит шипения и запаха палёной плоти. Слит толкнулся в него ещё пару раз — сильно, словно насквозь собирался пробить и, с хлюпаньем выйдя, спустил на поясницу. 

Накс тяжело дышал, всё ещё цепляясь за поручень другой рукой. Растянутые мышцы пульсировали и ныли, но это не было больно, как раньше. Вместо этого приятная усталость и нечто, чему не мог дать названия — как будто Слит поделился с ним частичкой своей силы. Медленно Накс развернулся, застёгиваясь, и увидел, как Слит слизывает его сперму с ладони. Накс усмехнулся — не пропадать же питательным веществам. Он почесал поясницу — сперма Слита уже начала подсыхать поверх талька и зудела, но стереть её было нечем — его тряпка во рту у мелкого Стервятника, а чистые обрезки лучше не тратить, ещё для перевязок пригодятся. 

— Сли-ит, — Накс прищурился, глядя в сторону. Их пленник выбрался из машины и теперь неуклюжей гусеницей полз куда-то в сторону остова грузовика.  
— Да видел я, — отмахнулся тот, неторопливо застёгивая ремни. — Далеко не уползёт, связанный-то.

Больше всего Наксу хотелось развалиться на сиденье и расслабиться, но он неторопливо направился к Стервятнику, по пути подобрал брошенную Слитом перчатку. Щенок полз, покраснев от натуги, нелепо заваливаясь то на один, то на другой бок. Шагающего рядом Накса он как будто не замечал. 

— Упорный, да? — Накс рассмеялся и, подцепив Стервятника за шиворот, поволок обратно. — Из тебя выйдет хорошая туша, выносливая. 

Мелкий Стервятник пыхтел, пытаясь вытолкнуть тряпку языком, но не брыкался, видимо, умаялся. Накс зашвырнул его обратно в «Форд» и вернулся к Слиту, рассевшемуся на подножке. Тот похлопал рядом с собой.

— Не, я постою, — хохотнул Накс. Вдруг он встрепенулся и завертел головой. Слит прислушался. — Едет кто-то. Вроде наши! Но не тягач, звук другой…  
— Ну неужели, хвала Несмертному! — Слит лениво поднялся и потянулся.

Накс ткнул его в подставленный живот, Слит тут же поставил блок.

— Слушай, а не подстроил ли ты это?   
— А то! — выпятил грудь Слит. — Лично договорился с Крысами, потом вот Стервятников подкупил. Всё ради тебя!  
— Не, эт случайность. А вот договориться, чтоб за нами приехали попозднее, ты мог.  
— И откуда я должен был знать, что ты налетишь на шиповку?  
— М-да, не сходится, — поскрёб макушку Накс.

Они замолчали, глядя на приближающуюся машину. Вовсе не тягач. Слит скривился, узнав оранжевый гантрак Элвиса. 

— Слушай меня, — Накс взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя, — ты перестанешь цепляться к Морсову. Если будешь вести себя хорошо… — Накс не договорил, склонился к Слиту и мягко прикусил его нижнюю губу.

Слит потянулся к нему, но всё же сдержался и ухмыльнулся:

— Вот паршивец.  
— Я такой, — довольно закивал Накс.

— Эй, вы там как? — проорал Морсов ещё издалека. — Не поубивали друг друга?  
— Чо он сказал, «не переебали»? — ощетинился Слит и тут же получил локтем в бок.  
— Чё так долго-то? — крикнул Накс, приплясывая на месте от нетерпения.  
— Ну дык, — Элвис остановился перед ними и высунулся из окна, — тягач сломался, потом Стервятники… Вижу, до вас тоже долетели.   
— Они в этот раз обнаглевшие были, — вставил Морсов. — Походу, у них лидер сменился.

Накс и Слит переглянулись. Это многое объясняло. И если так, скучать им в ближайшее время не придётся. Хорошая новость.

— Ну чё, — спрыгнул на землю Морсов, — пошли шиповку выкапывать?  
— Да когда мы уже отсюда уедем, — пробурчал Слит.  
— Всё нудишь? — Морсов похлопал его по плечу, старательно игнорируя ненавидящий взгляд.

Когда шипованная лента была наконец выкопана и заброшена на подножку «Форда», сам «Форд» зацеплен гантраком и туда же перенесён пленник, Слит попытался оттереть в сторону собравшегося сесть за руль Накса:

— Дай я.  
— Нет, — отрезал тот.   
— Ну чо ты, — Слит хотел толкнуть его, но Накс увернулся. — Я ж следом буду тащиться, ничо не разобью.  
— Нет. Ты — гарпунщик. Иди к Морсову.  
— Это чо, испытание? — дёрнул щекой Слит.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Накс и, звонко шлёпнув его по бедру, прыгнул в салон, хлопнул дверцей и крикнул: — Погнали!

Элвис тронулся, и Слит едва успел запрыгнуть на платформу к Морсову. Так и хотелось скинуть его — ишь, пробился в отряд Фуриосы, выскочка-недомерок, — вот только… Накс не шутил. Если они сейчас сцепятся, Накс к себе на выстрел из гарпунной пушки не подпустит. Так и быть, ради его узкой задницы можно потерпеть. 

Морсов как-то очень уж понимающе лыбился. Слит хмыкнул и обернулся. Накс из кабины «Форда» кивнул ему и показал большой палец.

«А всё-таки по-моему вышло, поебались мы на Дороге Ярости», — расплылся Слит в усмешке — самой самодовольной и паскудной из арсенала.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Пустошь** – бескрайняя пустыня в Австралии, следствие экологической катастрофы и ядерной войны.  
>  **Цитадель** – три скалы, где располагается неприступный административный центр; одно из немногих мест, где сохранились пресная вода ( **аква-кола** ) и плодородная почва; там же собирают машины. Оттуда воду и овощи доставляют на боевых фурах в **Газтаун** (он же Топливный город) в обмен на **бензак** (бензин) и на **Патронферму** (она же Свиноцовая ферма) в обмен на оружие и боеприпасы; этими «городами» управляют **варлорды** (Людоед, главный экономист и майор Калашников, главный оружейник), подчиняющиеся Несмертному.  
>  **Дорога ярости** – маршрут, связывающий Цитадель, Газтаун и Патронферму; также своеобразный лайфстайл. 
> 
> **Несмертный Джо** (бывший полковник пехоты Джо Мур) – глава Цитадели, провозгласивший себя божеством, обладает неограниченной властью. Является проводником в **Вальхаллу** , где можно вкусить чибургер (именно такое написание) и аква-колу в обществе героев, а также вечно гонять по Дороге ярости сияющими и хромированными ( **«блеск и хром»** – обозначение чего-то крутого, красивого, выдающегося). Попасть туда можно только погибнув в бою. Любая другая смерть считается **фиговой** , лишающей посмертия. Перед смертью нужно успеть **хромировать радиатор** – пшикнуть хромом из специального баллончика себе в оскал.  
>  **v8** – культ восьмицилиндрового двигателя внутреннего сгорания (обозначается скрещенными пальцами, образующими «V»). Рули являются священными символами, хранящимися на алтаре, каждый украшается, как и машины. Варбои отождествляют себя с машинами (движок – сердце, воздуховод – трахея и т.д.) и наносят ритуальные шрамы, повторяющие схемы деталей. Помимо этого у всех на загривке стоит клеймо Несмертного – кричащий череп, вписанный в горящий руль.
> 
>  **Органомеханик** (он же Органик Механик, Биомеханик) – медик; лечит как рядовых варбоев, так и самого Несмертного. Авторитетен.  
>  **Императоры** – помощники Несмертного и варлордов, непосредственно осуществляющие распоряжения и командующие. Ими могут стать только здоровые, что в этом сеттинге редкость – у большинства тяжёлая генетическая болезнь.  
>  **Варбои** (бойцы полураспада) – составляют армию (Армаду) Несмертного. Поголовно больны и нуждаются в регулярном переливании крови. Донорами становятся пленники, которых называют **тушами** (в оригинале blood bag). Лучшим бойцам полагаются именные машины, наиболее отличившиеся – камикрейзи (психокадзе), самые живучие и опытные становятся бригадирами отрядов. В зависимости от используемого оружия и боевых особенностей делятся на различные группы, например, **шестовики** (в оригинале pole cats, нападают на противников сверху; носят закрытые маски), war dogs, ferals и проч. Основную массу составляют пары водила-гарпунщик. Водители главнее и ценятся выше, чем осуществляющие силовую поддержку гарпунщики.  
>  **Щенки** (war pups) – дети, будущие варбои. Вымениваются у отбросов на воду. Являются помощниками в гаражах и лазарете, прислуживают. 
> 
> **Кобылицы** – жёны Несмертного, никаких прав не имеют, заперты в Хранилище. Поскольку Джо тоже болен, его дети неполноценны; жён, после трёх попыток снова родивших уродцев, убивают или изгоняют.  
>  **Песчаные отбросы** – те, кто живут у подножья Цитадели; рабочая сила для выполнения тяжёлых и грязных работ. Женщины могут попасть в Цитадель в качестве **Молочные Матери** – у них вызывают искусственную лактацию и доят вместо скота.  
>  **Стервятники** – одно из племён, каннибалы. Раскапывают здания из-под слоя песка и живут там, устраивают ловушки. На самом деле **дикобразы** не отдельное племя, а название их шипастых машин.


End file.
